Uma pequena pausa e outras confusões
by Fabianadat
Summary: Bebês dão um trabalhão, mas Molly Weasley resolve dar uma folguinha para os papais Harry e Draco que partem para ação, tirando o atraso dos meses tão atarefados. UNIVERSO DA FIC O CAÇADOR E SEU AMOR extra 4 SLASH/LEMON


**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**Uma pequena pausa e outras confusões**

Harry passeava pelos jardins da Mansão Malfoy com os gêmeos que dormiam no carrinho duplo enquanto sua mente vagava pelos acontecimentos daquele ano.

O sol tímido do início de Novembro iluminava as alamedas bem cuidadas, coloridas pelas últimas flores de outono. Draco estava na Londres trouxa cuidando de negócios e só chegaria à manhã seguinte. Bella, convidada pela filha de Gina, havia partido com Minky pelo flú para brincar com a priminha.

Com os pequeninos dormindo reinava a mais absoluta paz. E o moreno sorriu enquanto pensava na velha música "Silence is Golden" (numa tradução livre: O silêncio vale ouro) que só poderia ter sido escrita por alguém com filhos. Ele mesmo nunca dera tanto valor ao silêncio, mas a correria diária e a agitação constante com os filhos o fizeram apreciar enormemente os raros momentos de calmaria.

Dirigindo o carrinho para um canto isolado do jardim, ele passou por alguns salgueiros chorões cujos ramos quase alcançavam o chão e que também escondiam o seu recanto: uma pequena estufa de plantas tropicais que ele achara por acaso em uma de suas caminhadas alguns meses atrás.

Seu lar era onde estava a família que podia ser tanto na Mansão Malfoy quanto na casa dos Black, mas ele sentia necessidade de ter algo só seu, um lugar para meditar, relembrar ou até para esquecer-se do resto do mundo. Algumas estantes com os preciosos livros da biblioteca dos Black, outros comprados em suas andanças pelo mundo, algumas obras trouxas, um enorme sofá, poltronas confortáveis, mobília esparsa e um bar bem abastecido em meio a um agradável cenário bucólico compunham seu mundinho particular.

Desfazendo os feitiços de proteção ele abriu a porta e acomodou o carrinho dos gêmeos ao lado de uma poltrona onde se sentou para pensar.

Kai e Amy em breve completariam cinco meses, já estavam atingindo o peso normal para a idade e o core mágico deles havia estabilizado quase completamente. Hermione mais uma vez acertara em cheio: os olhos das crianças agora exibiam o "verde Potter", o cabelinho de Amy estava ficando mais vermelho e o de Kai de um loiro claro estava mudando para platinado. Agora os dois dormiam bastante e aceitavam alguns feitiços como os de limpeza, mas as mamadeiras e papinhas ainda precisavam ser feitas manualmente.

Bella estava crescendo rápido, às vezes parecia uma mocinha nos seus três anos, mas volta e meia dava mostras do gênio forte. Também, pensava o moreno, filha de um grifinório esquentadinho e de um sonserino genioso, a garotinha não seria uma criatura dócil e cordata. Mas no geral era uma boa menina.

Relembrando os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores, repassou o Halloween na Toca. A data sempre mexia com ele, pois era o aniversário da morte de seus pais, e ele não conseguia se integrar completamente no clima de uma das mais agitadas festas bruxas. Sempre ficava uma pontada de dor e aquele sonho impossível de "como teria sido se eles ainda estivessem aqui"; mas agora ele tinha sua família com Draco e fazia parte dos Weasleys também.

Relembrando a animação de Jorge que havia decorado lindamente a casa e o pátio para a celebração, encontrou consolo para si, pois o ruivo havia perdido o gêmeo e depois de anos de tristeza havia reencontrado Angelina e os dois estavam apaixonados.

Por mais que lhe doesse a saudade daquilo que ele não tivera, Prongs e Lilly deviam estar felizes por ele e tinha certeza de que haviam aprovado sua união com Draco.

A festa na Toca foi animada, com caça as guloseimas para a criançada fantasiada com capricho. Jorge, de vampiro com cabelo vermelho sangue e presas enormes divertiu e assustou o pessoal, Angelina estava fantástica como Rainha das fadas, a filha de Gina vestida de sereia estava muito lindinha, mas como todo pai coruja, achava que seus rebentos eram os mais bonitos.

Bella vestiu um traje de "Princesa das abóboras" com uma saia de tule de inúmeras camadas cor de laranja, collant da mesma cor e um corselete verde de lamê que imitava folhas, meias e sapatilhas verdes completado por uma tiara enfeitada com minúsculas abóboras cobertas de purpurina. Os bebês vestiam macacõezinhos com pompons no traseiro e toquinhas com orelhas imitando coelhinhos.

Foi uma celebração em família, com o adicional de boa parte da "Nova Ordem da Fênix" que veio felicitar e também conhecer os novos membros da família Malfoy-Potter. Neville e Luna também trouxeram o filho para a celebração e Hermione foi o centro das atenções no oitavo mês de gravidez.

Molly havia comentado que estava na hora de Harry e Draco saírem mais, pois os bebês estavam bem de saúde e os elfos eram competentes, mas o casal ainda estava receoso que pudesse haver alguma piora no estado dos pequenos. Ambos estavam mesmo precisando de uma pausa, pois neste mar de felicidade paternal a vida a dois andava meio esquecida e os poucos momentos de intimidade eram durante o banho ou uma meia horinha de madrugada entre as mamadeiras e trocas de fraldas.

Mas como pais extremados, a saúde e bem estar das crianças vinha em primeiro lugar.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

No dia seguinte, Harry havia recebido uma mensagem de Smith pelo celular dizendo ter informações sobre o Senhor Hyde e ele havia respondido que o mais brevemente possível marcaria um encontro para trocarem informações. Assim que Draco voltasse de Londres ele combinaria um dia para falar com os caçadores; finalmente o bruxo que matara os pais biológicos de seus filhos iria ter a merecida punição e tinha certeza de que o homem sabia de muitos podres do Ministério da Magia. Seriam dois proveitos numa única tacada.

O dia passou sem maiores incidentes e no final da tarde Bella chegou cansada, mas muito falante, contando sobre as brincadeiras e tudo o que vira na casa de Gina. Depois do banho e do jantar a loirinha viu uns vinte minutos do filme da Cinderela (seu favorito) e dormiu.

Os gêmeos demoraram mais para sossegar e duas vezes durante a madrugada Harry foi checar os filhos que surpreendentemente não pediram atenção, só devoraram as mamadeiras, arrotaram e voltaram a dormir o sono dos anjos.

Draco chegou a casa próximo das onze da manhã e encontrou o marido e os filhos no quarto de brinquedos. Bella com o traje de Cinderela brincava com as bonecas num castelo miniaturizado e Minky era sua assistente também trajando uma fantasia. Na verdade não dava para saber qual das duas estava se divertindo mais.

Harry sentado numa almofada observava o desenrolar da brincadeira e auxiliava os gêmeos a agarrar os brinquedos espalhados sobre o edredom colorido, o loiro juntou-se a eles cheio de saudade e passaram o dia neste clima familiar, evitando assuntos mais pesados.

À noite, depois de acomodar as crianças, Harry comentou que precisava resolver algumas pendências no mundo trouxa e depois de combinar os horários com Draco marcou de se encontrar com Smith no Belushi´s Bar, ao anoitecer do dia seguinte.

A conversa foi agradável e rever os antigos companheiros trouxe muitas lembranças.

Perto das dez da noite chegou o caçador que possuía as informações sobre o senhor Hyde e o tom da conversa ficou mais sério; o homem tinha boas ligações na Albânia e depois de pesquisar um pouco havia descoberto a verdadeira identidade do homem que recebera a alcunha de Senhor Hyde.

Seu nome verdadeiro era Visar Kushtim, nascido na Albânia, dez anos mais novo que Tom Riddle e expulso da comunidade bruxa do país por seu fanatismo e tendências maníacas; nada fora efetivamente provado, mas vários assassinatos e mortes suspeitas causadas por poções eram atribuídas a ele. Ao saber do levante e das idéias pregadas pelo Lorde das Trevas apresentou-se voluntariamente e foi admitido no círculo dos homens mais perigosos, trabalhando sempre nas sombras e desenvolvendo poções que nem o próprio Snape, Mestre Pocionista oficial dos Comensais da Morte, admitiria fazer.

Mago talentoso, muito versado em magia negra e especialista em poções, preferia agir nas sombras e era absolutamente fanático pela pureza do sangue bruxo. Um dos homens de retaguarda de Voldemort, encarregado de fazer as poções mais maléficas e destruidoras, ardiloso e dono de um tipo físico comum, facilmente se confundia na multidão e por isto escapava dos caçadores.

O moreno combinou de recompensar os caçadores pelas informações obtidas, e pediu para ser comunicado de eventuais extras sobre o bruxo em questão, pagando uma rodada extra de bebidas para todos da mesa, despediu-se e voltou para casa ruminando sobre as informações e traçando planos de uma investigação paralela.

Chegando em casa, Harry nada comentou sobre o assunto com o marido e dois dias se passaram na rotina de fraldas, mamadeiras, suquinhos, papinhas e passeios no jardim. Para completar a loucura semanal, Bella andava numa daquelas fases de total inapetência e a única solução foi chamar Monstro para cozinhar na mansão. O adorável humor da criatura estava deixando os outros elfos um tanto agitados e a mansão Malfoy fervia de atividade.

Mas na metade da manhã de sexta-feira tudo mudou.

As chamas da lareira da sala de estar rugiram e das labaredas verdes saiu a matriarca Weasley parecendo um furacão e falando mais rápido que uma chuvarada de balaços. Atropelados pela onda de energia de Molly, eles entenderam algumas palavras soltas como crianças, A Toca, três dias de descanso enquanto ela subia as escadas e comandava os elfos a arrumarem a bagagem das crianças com presteza, encolhendo carrinhos de passeio e brinquedos numa rapidez fora do comum.

Sem parar a ladainha, despachou Monstro um tanto contrariado com as bagagens para A Toca enquanto apressava Minky que descia com Bella pela mão ao mesmo tempo ralhava com os dois adultos pelo ar de cansaço enquanto levava em cada braço um bebê assombrosamente sossegado.

Antes de entrar novamente nas chamas verdes, ela virou-se para os dois com um enorme sorriso que nada tinha de inocente e se despediu dizendo:

- Divirtam-se rapazes!

E desapareceu nas labaredas diante dos dois homens estupefatos, que pareciam petrificados abrindo e fechando a boca sem conseguir articular uma única palavra.

Foi o silencio que trouxe Draco à realidade alguns minutos depois:

- Que demônios foi isto?

Harry riu balançando a cabeça, e respondeu:

- Foi só a Molly nos dando três dias de paz.

- Como?

- Você escutou: TRÊS dias de paz.

Eles amavam os filhos, que sem dúvida davam um imenso trabalho, e como confiavam plenamente em Molly, não tinham com o que se preocupar.

Draco acabou desjejum e subiu para o quarto, estranhamente emudecido enquanto uma frase girava sem parar em sua mente: - Se isso for um sonho, que demore acabar.

O loiro puxou as cobertas para cima do corpo se ajeitou para dormir, e sem abrir os olhos bateu a mão do seu lado num mudo convite para Harry que entendeu a deixa e se juntou a ele, iriam tirar uma longa e revigorante soneca. E depois... Bem, depois era depois.

Bendita Molly.

Acabaram dormindo uma boa parte do dia, durante a tarde passearam pelas alamedas dos jardins seguidos de perto pelos impávidos pavões albinos, leram deitados no mesmo sofá com os pés de um se esfregando no do outro, aproveitando a proximidade.

E para o encerramento perfeito daquele dia, Harry levou Draco até Paris, a cidade luz da França.

No Café De Flore, localizado na famosa Boulevard Saint-Germain, Draco observava a estátua que os trouxas diziam ser de uma Deusa da Flora, mas como bom estudioso, ele sabia que na verdade se tratava de uma dríade amaldiçoada por suas irmãs ao tentar usar seus poderes para fazer o mal aos humanos, e sua punição por tal ato era ver a vida passar diante de sua eterna imobilidade junto daqueles a quem um dia tentou fazer mal. Mas mesmo assim era uma bela obra.

O café era um ótimo lugar para prestigiar a preguiça e brindar o ócio, e ali muitos faziam isso, visto que quase todas as mesas postas nas calçadas estavam ocupadas, sem contar as inúmeras pessoas que simplesmente flanavam pelas belas e antigas ruas de Paris.

Chegaram de volta a mansão esgotados e felizes, um banho quente regado a um sexo rápido e cama.

No sábado Harry levou o loiro para uma volta de vassoura por sobre o extenso e preservado bosque que fazia parte das terras da Mansão, e pousaram na margem de um lago cristalino perdido entre as arvores Draco ficou no gramado enquanto Harry se refrescava nas águas límpidas.

- Cuidado Harry, ninguém mergulhou nestas águas! – gritou o loiro como advertência ao ver o marido afastar-se em direção à parte mais profunda.

O moreno lançou um olhar travesso ao loiro e tomando fôlego mergulhou. Instante depois se podia notar um pequeno alvoroço na superfície do lago, Draco inquietou-se, alguns animais mágicos eram bem irascíveis e territoriais, sem contar que outros tantos eram extremamente perigosos.

E foi com o coração na mão que o loiro foi aproximando-se da beirada da água, a apreensão começava a tomar forma nele. A água agitava-se cada vez mais, e vagarosamente a agitação começou a dirigir-se para parte mais rasa, e na mesma medida o loiro foi afastando.

E então algo irrompeu das águas.

- Merlin ressuscitado! – Falou Draco bastante assustado dando largas passadas para trás.

O moreno estava montado em nada menos que um kelpie, e a criatura eqüina se sacudia fazendo água espargir-se de seu pêlo pardo, de sua crina e do rabo cinza que estava mesclada com plantas aquáticas, mas era na cabeça que o horror começava. Aqueles dentes que facilmente lembravam os de um tubarão e parecendo tão afiados quanto, os olhos estranhamente humanóides reviravam demonstrando a luta que ele travava para se livrar daquele que o montava com destreza, o estranho animal corcoveava escoiceando torcendo o corpo numa tentativa de se livrar da carga extra.

Harry o afastava na direção contraria a Draco, água escorrendo pelo corpo, as pernas aferradas ao corpo abaixo de si, suas mãos enroscadas com perícia na crina, e na face uma expressão de diversão. Draco estarrecido acompanhava a tudo de sua segura distancia e cogitava _que raio de divertimento era aquele, por Morgana! Esse monstro poderia facilmente arrancar um bom naco do corpo daquele imbecil!_

Vários minutos depois e com mais alguns pulos sem conseguir nada o animal aquietou-se, derrotado, então o moreno o fez trotar compassado pela margem o guiando com leves puxões na crina até começarem um galope veloz, os dois corpos em harmonia, e depois de percorrer uma boa distância fizeram a volta parando não muito longe de onde tinham emergido do lago.

Harry acariciou o pescoço da criatura e conversou com ela, como se fosse um simples bicho de estimação. Draco olhava a cena entre pasmo e irritado.

- Isso, boa menina! – a kelpie fez um estranho som, que muito de longe lembrava um relincho e bufou a contragosto, relutante havia cedido ao mais forte. Harry continuou a agradar.

- Harry, que diabos foi isto? – por fim o loiro recuperou a fala.

O moreno o olhou todo pimpão e sorridente não se importando com seu tom agastado.

- A encontrei durante o mergulho e ela me atacou.

Os olhos do loiro quase saltaram das órbitas de susto diante do tom tranquilo do outro ao falar que aquele animal extremamente perigoso e carnívoro o tinha simplesmente atacado. Seu marido às vezes era muito idiota!

- E você comenta isto nesta displicência, como se o gato da vizinha tivesse tentado te arranhar? Harry, você pelo menos sabe que animal é este? Você sabe que ele é carnívoro?

- Ah Draco, lógico que eu sei que animal é este e ela estava só protegendo a cria. Eu é que invadi o habitat deles.

- Cria? – agora sim o loiro estava atônito.

O moreno murmurou algo ao animal, a kelpie fez um som baixo e das águas quietas ali perto brotou timidamente uma cabeça e logo um corpo, o potro, que apesar de não ser um potro de unicórnio em sua etérea beleza, tinha lá seu encanto, o pêlo era muito mais claro que o da mãe e em sua crina e rabo ainda não tinham plantas aquáticas, seus dentes não eram tão pronunciados e nos olhos podia até se notar certa inocência, típica dos jovens, humanos ou não.

O moreno desceu da Kelpie e ficando um pouco de lado chamou o filhote, que foi gentilmente empurrado pela mãe e muito desconfiado chegou mais perto do humano que com cuidado acarinhou a pelagem úmida.

- Venha Draco, não seja medroso, eles não vão te arrancar nenhum pedaço.

- Seu idiota, eles são animais selvagens, sabia?

- Vamos, confesse que esta com medo... – espicaçou o moreno.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar fulminantemente e com passos calculados foi chegando até eles, mas quando o filhote lançou um olhar na sua direção ele estacou.

- Deixe disto Draco, venha logo.

O loiro o olhou feio e continuou a caminhar, ficando ao lado deles.

- O acaricie aqui, ele gosta.

Draco, tremendo por dentro, afinal tinha medo de perder nem que fosse um naquinho de sua alva pele para aquela boca cheia de dentes, tocou no lugar indicado e para sua surpresa o pêlo do animal era macio. Depois de mais algumas passadas de mão a kelpie maior chamou a atenção dos dois com um som baixo. Estava na hora de voltar para água. Kelpies adultos podiam ficar dias fora de seu elemento natural, mais filhotes, novinho como aquele, não.

A fêmea foi chegando mais perto deles, e Draco se sentiu muito tentado a sair dali rapidinho, mais Harry sabia o que ele estava pensando e o segurou forte pela mão dando um sorriso enviesado.

Draco tinha vontade de esganar aquele grifinório tonto e absurdamente confiante.

Para seu assombro a fêmea mordiscou de leve o cabelo do moreno numa demonstração de reconhecimento e recebeu um afago no pescoço, a kelpie lhe lançou um olhar arrogante desdenhando do medo que ela sabia que Draco estava sentido e com um ultimo mordisco afastou-se deles com o filhote em direção à água, e num momento estavam submergindo até só restarem pequenas ondas que vinham lamber a areia e pequenas pedras na margem do lago.

- Você é louco sabia? Ela podia ter separado sua cabeça do corpo com uma simples mordidela.

O moreno puxou o outro para um abraço, e apesar de emburrado, Draco cedeu.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúme, ela é muito mais velha que nós. – brincou.

- Ciúme de um animal horroroso deste? – desdenhou aconchegando-se mais ao abraço – Como sabe disto? Que ela é mais velha?

- Kelpies vivem em torno de quinhentos anos, e só atingem a maturidade por volta dos cento e cinqüenta ou duzentos anos. E pelo cuidado com o filhote, não deve ser o primeiro dela. – uma brisa vinda pela superfície do lago os atingiu – os outros da espécie dela estão do outro lado do lago.

- Ela lhe disse isto?

- Mais ou menos, a inteligência deles não é muito desenvolvida, mas consegue entender-se alguma coisa lendo a mentes deles.

- Você leu a mente de um kelpie? Mas este feitiço não se aplica só a humanos? – indagou curioso.

- Não, no começo eu também achava isto, um dia fiz uma tentativa durante uma busca com um Kappa, e deu certo, depois vim saber que os outros caçadores usavam o feitiço em certos animais mágicos como forma de rastrear e obter informação. É como que um segredo nosso, dos caçadores, o Ministério desfaz tanto dessas criaturas que nem inteligência lhes atribui – Draco ouvia tudo muito surpreso – Se soubessem como estão enganados...

Nesta hora, para total desconcerto do loiro, suas entranhas deram uma monumental roncada indicando clara e audivelmente que ele estava faminto, Harry soltou uma risada cristalina que repicou pelo ar. Irritado fez força para sair dos braços do moreno.

- Vamos, eu também estou com fome. – Draco olhou amolado e emburrado, odiava fazer papel de tonto.

- Vem cá seu loiro boboca.

Harry o arrastou alguns passos em direção a floresta e conjurou uma linda choupana aberta nas laterais entre as arvores, o chão forrado com uma espécie de palha trançada, uma mesa com duas cadeiras de aparência rústica e sacando do bolso uma cesta miniaturizada, a fez voltar ao tamanho normal e serviu a farta refeição. Um pouco adiante, varias almofadas aconchegantes estavam espalhadas, convidando para um tentador descanso.

Comeram e depois se deitaram sobre as almofadas, as vassouras ficaram encostadas numa arvore ali perto. Adormeceram com rico aroma das plantas e foram embalados pela sinfonia da natureza.

Um dia perfeito. Uma ode ao relaxamento.

No final daquela tarde voltaram à mansão ainda estranhando o silêncio. Depois de um relaxante banho e uma refeição leve, Harry o convidou para uma esticada num famoso clube noturno.

De início Draco estranhou a atitude do marido, pois sabia que Harry não era muito de balada, mas depois de tanto tempo enfurnados em casa, ele topou o programa.

Chegando à parte sul da Londres trouxa, mais especificamente às portas do Lost Society, ele mentalmente agradecia a Molly pela folguinha. A senhora ruiva na concepção dele já estava em pé de igualdade com Morgana.

O clube era sofisticado, misturando Art Deco e estilo contemporâneo, criando um ambiente de luxo levemente decadente composto por seis ambientes, um belo jardim secreto, a carta de drinks extensa e de boa qualidade. Freqüentado por celebridades e anônimos amantes de boa música e bebida, nesta noite o som era comandado por ninguém menos que Tiësto.

Draco sentia o sangue pulsar no ritmo contagiante da música e novamente pensava em Molly, cogitando que ela merecia uma estátua em sua homenagem, como protetora dos pais esgotados. Ele pensava isto enquanto fitava o moreno de jeans escuro combinando perfeitamente com a camisa de um vermelho profundo que demarcava cada músculo torneado, o sapato preto lustroso fechando o quadro. O loiro estava salivando de desejo com o gingado felino de Harry que acompanhava a batida "In the Dark".

A pedido do marido, Draco estava glorioso vestido de negro dos pés a cabeça. O loiro nem desconfiava que há alguns anos Harry o tinha visto na porta daquele mesmo lugar vestindo preto, e aquela imagem sempre o acompanhou.

Na pista corpos se lançavam num frenesi de dança ritmado pela batida pulsante saída dos altos falantes bem posicionados, o jogo de luz perfeito deixava o ambiente com uma fresca sensualidade rondando, e pelo ambiente descolado, vários outros casais gays também dançavam, deixando os dois mais à vontade.

Ambos atraiam olhares tanto de homens quanto de mulheres, Draco tinha consciência do belíssimo e exótico par que eles faziam, e apesar do ciúme, o loiro gostava de saber que outros desejavam o moreno, mas só ele conhecia o caminho daquele pecado de corpo.

Depois de quase duas garrafas de champanhe Perrier Jouet 2000 Belle Epoque, um caríssimo champanhe que o Lost adquirira para clientes Vips como Draco que não se importavam de pagar uma pequena fortuna pela borbulhante bebida, o loiro estava flutuando de contentamento, sentindo-se livre, leve, solto e muito libertino, ainda mais com Harry colado nele e gingando daquele jeito provocante, os hálitos misturados de champanhe e Bourbon Elijah Craig, que Harry estava tomando, estavam tirando sua razão.

A dança provocante seguiu pela noite e depois das quatro da madrugada, seu desejo prevaleceu sobre a razão e ele arrastou o moreno para uma amasso no jardim oculto e resguardado. Lançando um feitiço de confusão ao redor deles, o loiro fez o único casal que ali se encontrava sair meio aéreo do lugar, e sem demora prensou o moreno na parede onde uma trepadeira subia e iniciou um fogoso beijo.

O álcool nublava seus sentidos, a sua pele formigava e ele sentia sua temperatura subir, mais um pouco ele entraria em combustão espontânea.

- Harry... – gemeu na boca do outro.

- Hum...

- Me fode. – pediu quase em desespero.

Ele estava muito ocupado em beijar o pescoço do marido para notar que os olhos verdes haviam se toldado de negro, e sua mente estava nublada demais pelo álcool consumido e pela luxúria que tomava conta da razão.

Há um bom par de horas a besta rugia no âmago de Harry pedindo para sair, o loiro aquela noite estava a perdição encarnada e tentação em corpo, alma e magia.

Mas naquele exato instante, justo com aquelas duas pequenas palavras a fera ganhou o direito de sair e no olhar verde mesclado com negro, um sorriso ladino e quase cruel despontou. Harry Potter deixou seu lado negro aparecer sem mascaras, uma aura de incrível poder rondava os dois, as folhas das pequenas arvores, plantas e arbustos balançavam sutilmente ao toque da magia desprendida.

Mas a besta não queria somente sexo, ela queria algo mais, aventura e perigo seriam o tempero ideal par finalizar a noite. Draco provavelmente não estaria muito contente com ele ao amanhecer, mas valeria cada minuto, ah se valeria.

E num estalo os dois desapareceram.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Foi a sensação de perigo que o fez acordar. Aquela tão conhecida percepção de que algo estava errado. Uma desagradável, mas muito útil conseqüência da guerra.

Mesmo de olhos fechados e com os sentidos embotados pelo álcool, ele sabia que algo estava muito errado.

Onde estava Harry? Ele se lembrava do amasso no jardim, do pedido e da sensação da aparatação.

Será que eles havia se separado em algum momento? Será que Harry estava bem ou talvez machucado e caído em algum lugar ignorado? Eles haviam bebido um bocado naquele clube... Claro que eles haviam passado das medidas, afinal foram vários meses de quase reclusão!

Mentalmente checando o próprio corpo, ele suspirou aliviado ao constatar que tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Começou a prestar atenção no ambiente. O cheiro era de algo em leve decomposição, com um pequeno e imperceptível movimento de mão descobriu serem folhas, camadas de folhas, então pela lógica devia estar em algum lugar cheio de árvores.

Aguçando os ouvidos que ainda zumbiam de leve, começou a distinguir farfalhos, pios e trinados, talvez galhos estalando e ao longe... E aquilo eram uivos? Galopes? Gritos?

Sua pele indicou frio.

Há quanto tempo estava deitado ali?

O suficiente, visto que seus músculos reclamavam da superfície dura. Então ele sentiu que algo o observava, felizmente não havia se mexido nem alterado o ritmo da respiração, então seu perseguidor deveria achar que ele ainda estava dormindo.

Ciente de que no chão ele era uma presa muito mais fácil, levantou-se com agilidade conjurando a varinha de seu suporte na perna, aprendera este truque com Harry e invocou um escudo ao redor de si.

Os olhos rapidamente se ajustaram a pouca claridade, e ele confirmou que realmente estava numa floresta, a luz da lua iluminava mesmo que parcamente entre os troncos de uma e outra arvore. Na verdade esta floresta lembrava até demais, a Floresta Proibida em Hogwarts, com árvores espaçadas e poucos galhos baixos, chão não muito cheio de folhas, mas em compensação cheio de raízes expostas, e poucos arbustos até onde a vista alcançava.

Foi de esguelha que ele notou o vulto.

- Quem está ai?

Sua pergunta morreu no negrume sem obter resposta.

Será que ele e o moreno tinham sido atacados no pub? Será que Harry com aquela mania de herói o tinha mandado para longe e lutara sozinho? Será que estava bem? Merda! O que estava acontecendo?

E lá estava o vulto novamente.

- Quem está ai? – indagou mais alto desta feita.

E como da outra vez não teve resposta.

Não podia aparatar, afinal não tinha nem idéia de onde estava, e ao contrario de Harry não o podia fazer a distâncias muito grandes. Então se lembrou do bracelete que havia ganhado de Harry no dia do noivado, e numa emergência a jóia servia como uma chave de portal que o levaria direto para o marido ou para casa.

Mas sua alegria se esvaiu num segundo ao tocar o pulso e perceber que o bracelete não estava lá. A jóia só sairia de seu braço se ele a retirasse, mas então por que ela não estava lá?

- _Accio bracelete!_ – conjurou, mas o bracelete não apareceu.

Um uivo mais próximo fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Lobisomens eram oponentes perigosos, sem contar que uma única mordida era o suficiente para contaminá-lo. Além da situação bizarra em que se encontrava para seu azar era a semana de lua cheia.

Mas o que fez seu coração quase parar não foi o uivo, nem os estranhos barulhos da floresta, foi o som baixo e ameaçador vindo da escuridão a sua frente.

Aguçou sua vista naquela direção, mas não conseguiu ver nada apesar de todos seus sentidos lhe indicarem que dali vinha o perigo.

O som se repetiu mais ameaçador dessa vez.

- _Lux Maxima! _– uma labareda de fogo saiu da varinha de Draco iluminando tudo ao redor, mas no local à sua frente estava vazio, ainda confuso ele ouviu o mesmo som vindo das suas costas, perto demais.

Era um ataque furtivo, com destreza desviou daquele que o atacava dando um passo para o lado, sentiu a presença passar por ele como uma sombra.

- _Occumbo! _– o feitiço não acertou a fera que pela primeira vez se deixava ver.

Uma enorme pantera, o pêlo negro brilhava a luz da labareda que aos poucos ia se extinguindo acima deles.

O animal parou a metros dele depois de pousar sem nenhum barulho após o enorme e elástico salto. A fera com o rabo chicoteando atrás do corpo o fitava de forma avaliativa, e então começou a caminhar de um lado a outro, seu andar era gracioso e harmônico, os olhos faiscavam com o brilho das chamas assim como sua curta pelagem.

Draco acompanhava a evolução do imponente felino, a varinha acompanhando cada passo dado.

O loiro sabia que aquele animal não era natural da Grã-Bretanha, e sabia também que aquele pelo negro nada mais era que melanismo, uma mutação assim como o albinismo, então que diabo estaria fazendo aquele espécime ali?

Seria então...

- _Transmuto Revelare! _– mas o bicho desviou do encanto que o forçaria revelar sua verdadeira forma se fosse um animago. Com um curta corrida e um salto, o animal foi parar num galho mais baixo olhando-o agora de cima, as presas a mostra demonstrando todo seu descontentamento pelo ataque.

A varinha quase caiu da mão de Draco quando diante de seus olhos o animal começou a mudar. A pelagem ainda negra ficou mais longa, o tamanho do bicho foi diminuindo, as orelhas ficando mais bicudas e a cauda encurtando. Logo no lugar da pantera um lince o olhava todo orgulhoso.

- Que merda é essa? – o loiro soltou em sua surpresa.

O lince preparou o salto diante da confusão refletida no rosto da sua presa.

Mas mesmo confuso Draco ainda estava alerta.

- _Felidae Exumai!_ – o animal foi lançado com violência contra o tronco da arvore de qual saltara, e um estranho som exprimiu a dor sentida. Mas não era momento de ter pena, cogitou o loiro, afinal o animal o atacou primeiro. – _Incacerous Igneus!_

Mas o lince saltou fora do alcance do feitiço em posição de alerta o pêlo levemente chamuscado pela corda de fogo que quase o alcançara. O animal o olhava furioso. E então uma nova transformação começou, só que dessa vez o loiro não ficou para ver. – _Retardus tempus!_

Virou-se apressado e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, buscando desviar das raízes e galhos em seu caminho, tentando impor uma boa distancia daquele... Seja lá o que fosse.

Aos tropeços foi seguindo, mas em meio a fuga não dava para desviar de tudo e alguns galhos acabaram por rasgar suas roupas, _merda, eu gosto tanto dessa camisa!,_ e sua pele acabou sendo alcançada uma e outra vez, em seus rosto alguns arranhões maculavam a pele alva. Nos cabelos folhas, gravetos e teias faziam a festa, apesar de odiar aquilo, sabia que precisava fugir. Um pé enroscou-se num arbusto espinhoso e ele foi ao chão, espalmou as mãos para proteger-se da queda soltando a varinha, os espinhos rasgaram a pele fina cravando nas palmas e dedos, um grito de dor repercutiu entre os troncos próximos.

Um uivo muito mais longo que todos até agora fez com que um arrepio o percorresse, mais não se deixou abater, era necessário fugir. Convocou a varinha de volta se pondo de pé e continuou sua fuga, suas mãos doíam como o inferno, como se estivessem estivem em chamas, talvez a planta fosse venenosa.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre a dor, um raio de luar iluminou algo logo a frente dele, algo se movia no que parecia ser o espaço entre dois enormes troncos

Aproximou-se sorrateiro e escondeu-se detrás de uma arvore e espiou o melhor que pode em meio à escuridão, quando compreendeu a cena ofegou, e mesmo tendo sido baixinho, foi o suficiente para alertar o animal que revoluteava num enorme casulo de seda, no meio de uma gigantesca teia. Com certeza aquele seria a refeição de uma acromântula.

Recuou o mais silenciosamente possível e optou por dar uma volta bem grande, desviando-se da teia. Depois de ter voltado um bom pedaço do caminho, dobrou para a esquerda. A sensação de perigo ainda persistia, mas a urgência de fuga acelerada diminuíra, por fim voltou para a direção que seguia anteriormente.

A caminhada forçada começava a cobrar seu saldo, a noite sem dormir se fazia presente em cada músculo dolorido, já estava naquela escapada há um bom tempo e pelos seus cálculos não devia estar muito longe de amanhecer, os raios de luar estavam cada vez mais fracos.

E foi um segundo de distração com esse pensamento que o fez não se aperceber da figura que se assomou a frente dele.

O enorme aracnídeo saltou das arvores acima e caiu bem a frente dele expondo as presas repletas de veneno.

No susto tombou o corpo para trás e caiu na terra dura, a cabeça batendo numa raiz e tendo a mais pura certeza de ter trincado ao menos duas costelas pela dor que sentiu.

A aranha investiu sobre ele que recobrou o sangue frio mesmo em meio à dor que o atormentava.

- _Relaxo! _– o animal recebeu o encanto em pleno ventre já que estava com a parte da frente do corpo levantada numa posição de ataque. A aranha cambaleou um momento perdendo a direção e quando desceu as presas cravaram-se no chão perto das pernas do loiro, levantando uma raiz petrificada do solo que causou um corte na coxa dele. A dor foi tão atroz que o cegou com uma onda de puro ódio.

- _Expulso! _

O enorme corpo do aracnídeo subiu no ar e caiu de costas do chão as patas se movimentando em desespero, mais o loiro estava cego de ódio, uma aura de raiva se desprendia de seu corpo maltratado quando ele ficou de pé.

- _Crucio! _– murmurou furioso.

O animal retorceu em agonia, guinchos espalharam-se pelo ar enquanto ela debatia-se impotente. O loiro susteve o feitiço até os guinchos tornarem-se quase nulos, as patas da aranha caída aquietaram-se estremecendo vez ou outra.

Dentro do loiro a raiva fervia mesclada com a dor do corte e inúmeros arranhões sem contar os espinhos ainda cravados na palma de sua mão.

Deixou escapar um gemido de dor ao tocar as costelas do lado direito do corpo com as pontas dos dedos, com certeza estavam quebradas ou ao menos trincadas.

E então uma risada com toda certeza humana ecoou por entre as arvores. Sentia-se no som a perversa diversão do outro ao ver o embate do loiro com a acromântula que jazia ali perto mais morta que viva.

Era seu perseguidor que mudava de forma, e com desagrado Draco percebeu que por mais que não gostasse disto, o outro sempre soubera onde ele estava, o estivera simplesmente deixando ter a impressão de fuga.

Mesmo com o raciocínio voltado quase completamente para o ato de sobreviver, pensou em Bella, Kai, Amy e Harry. Aqueles quatro eram sua vida. Não sabia o que estava se passando, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza que Harry jamais deixaria que algo ruim acontecesse aos filhos deles, com esse pensamento sentiu-se pronto para o que viria a seguir.

A escuridão já não estava mais tão densa, as primeiras luzes da madrugada luziam no céu, seria mais difícil para seu perseguidor esconder-se, mas ele podia simplesmente acabar com sua vida antes que o sol nascesse.

Aprumou o corpo mesmo com as costelas reclamando, os cortes e arranhões doíam e muito, e ao apertar com mais força a varinha na mão pode sentir alguns espinhos cravando-se mais fundo em sua carne, mas não cairia sem lutar.

Em vão ele esperou por um ataque, mais nada ocorreu. Os sons da floresta noturna gradativamente morriam cedendo espaço para os sons diurnos, com pausas de absoluto silêncio. E a espera era sempre enervante.

Os sentidos de Draco estavam em alerta, um estalar e um farfalhar, uma coruja voou ali perto atraindo seu olhar e pousou num galho, um ulular baixou chegou a seus ouvidos, era só uma coruja, desviou o olhar por meros segundos, e quando tornou a fitar o mesmo lugar, uma cobra negra o fitava enrolada no galho. Com a língua o animal sentiu a atmosfera que a cercava. Afinal "aquilo" não era uma simples coruja.

- _Tabesco! _– a cobra pressentiu o ataque largou-se no ar deixando a segurança do galho e a meio caminho do chão voltou a sua forma antiga, e a ave deu um rasante perto do chão em direção ao loiro.

- _Reducto! – _o animal esquivou a maldição que o partiria facilmente em pedaços sumindo na copa das arvores próximas fazendo o loiro partir atrás do inimigo, seria melhor que não lhe desse tempo de se transformar novamente.

Quando chegou atrás da arvore só se deparou com uma borboleta pousada tranquilamente no tronco da arvore, mas como se enganou uma vez... – _Petrificus Totalus!_ – e quando a mesma caiu dura no chão esmagou-a com um forte pisão.

Um rosnado baixo ao seu lado demonstrou que errara mais uma vez, seus olhos recaíram sobre um enorme lobo que o fitava arreganhando os dentes, a farta pelagem negra, as orelhas pontudas e a cauda felpuda.

Não ouve tempo de atacar, o lobo abocanhou seu braço e mordeu o forçando a soltar a varinha com um grito medonho de dor ao sentir as presas se afundarem em sua carne. Ele e o animal foram ao chão rolando um sobre o outro, com o braço livre socou a cabeça da fera, quase dava para ouvir seus dedos se partindo a cada pancada dada.

Mais a fera o soltou ao ser atingido no focinho. Meio zonzo de dor, Draco encostou-se a um tronco, ficou de pé as pernas tremulas, suas roupas estavam reduzidas a farrapos, seu corpo cheio de escoriações, costelas partidas, braço mordido e dedos quebrados, sem contar o cabelo completamente emaranhado e entremeado de folhas, gravetos e respingos de sangue.

O lobo o rondava de perto, rosnando ameaçador.

- _Accio varinha!_

Foi justo o tempo de um novo ataque. – _Defendendi!_ – uma borbulha prateada o envolveu e o lobo recuou no ultimo instante antes do salto que com certeza seria em direção a sua garganta, como que reconhecendo a dor insuportável que traria bater no escudo.

Estava cansado e ferido, todo dolorido, e num momento de fraqueza uma lagrima resvalou pelo rosto machucado. Não conseguia aceitar o que se passava, não entendia o que acontecia, onde estava Harry que não aparecia para defendê-lo daquela criatura que o atacava? Será que ele também estava em perigo? E seus filhos? Um soluço baixou escapou de seus lábios e as orelhas do lobo estremeceram ao captar este som e ele deixou de rosnar.

O lobo cedeu lugar à pantera que deitou ali perto e se pôs a espreitá-lo, era só uma questão de tempo. Draco não poderia manter o escudo indefinidamente e tanto ele como a fera sabiam disto.

Era chegado o momento do ultimo embate.

O escudo tremeluziu dando amostra de que iria ceder.

O loiro engoliu o choro e secou as lagrimas que desciam por sua face machucada, já tinha sua morte como certa, mas também tinha o conforto de saber que Harry cuidaria muito bem dos filhos deles. Deu uma larga passada a frente, varinha em riste uma chama metálica brilhando feroz nos olhos, a pantera rugiu em resposta a seu desafio e ficou de pé.

O escudo cedeu de fez e a maldição saiu de seus lábios como uma prece, - _Avada Kedavra! -_ e como que em câmera lenta ele viu a fera esquivar-se do encanto com agilidade e graça felina e partir em sua direção num longo e gracioso salto, seu ultimo pensamento foi em como amava seus filhos e seu marido.

Uma patada da fera jogou sua varinha longe e então o empurrou em direção ao chão, o loiro fechou os olhos e esperou para ter a garganta aberta por aqueles afiados dentes. Sentiu o corpo chocar-se com a terra, um grito escapou de seus lábios pela agonia causada, sentiu o peso da fera sobre si trazendo mais tormento ainda, sentiu as garras afiadas do felino rasgarem sua roupa e arranharem sua pele.

Mas ele não sentiu os dentes que ceifariam sua vida chegarem de encontro a sua garganta exposta.

Sua respiração estava curta e dificultosa por causa do peso do animal que lhe esmagava o peito, o hálito da criatura batia em seu rosto, e ele não se atreveu a abrir os olhos.

O enorme gato estava muito ocupado arrancando o último farrapo do que um dia havia sido sua camisa trouxa predileta. Logo seu torso estava nu e para seu total assombro o felino se pôs a lamber suas feridas, a língua era áspera e um pouco seca, irritando ainda mais a pele ferida e num ultimo esforço tentou empurrar a pantera que com um rosnado e uma patada certeira onde o lobo tinha cravado seus dentes o fez gritar e ficar aturdido por tanta dor.

Deixou as lágrimas fluírem sem força para suprimi-las, sentia tanta dor que melhor seria se estivesse morto. Todo seu corpo tremia sacudido pelos soluços contidos. A fera rosnou bem perto de seu ouvido e então se pôs a lamber suas lagrimas.

A manhã tinha despontado em todo seu esplendor, a vida pululava na floresta, sons dos mais variados eram carregados pelo espaço, a fauna do lugar dava suas boas-vindas ao dia que chegava.

O corpo que o prendia movimentou-se e ele soube que finalmente o animago voltava a sua forma humana. Todo o tempo fora perseguido por um animago, um bruxo fora do comum, pois multianimagos eram raros. Se para transformar-se em um único animal era preciso um bocado de estudo e força mágica, um multianimagos como aquele só podia ser alguém de grande poder, como os Comensais do Alto Círculo. Se o bruxo fosse realmente forte poderia inclusive transformar-se em animais míticos ou mágicos.

Como a esmagadora maioria dos Comensais estava morta ou em Azkaban, sua mente cogitou a possibilidade de estar sendo perseguido pelo mesmo bruxo que havia matado os pais dos gêmeos. O homem parecia um fantasma e ninguém sabia quem e como ele era realmente... E depois de toda a luta para salvar os dois ele seria mais uma vítima do mesmo algoz. Que fim estúpido!

Uma venda foi conjurada sobre seus olhos, ele não teria direito nem de ver o rosto daquele que com certeza o violaria, já que ainda não o matara.

Não que se importasse, ser violado já seria vergonha o suficiente, para que saber a identidade de quem o faria?

Suas calças foram tiradas com violência, e o som de tecido rasgando preencheu por alguns segundos o ar da floresta, sua boxer tomou o mesmo caminho.

A boca faminta percorria seu pescoço com brusquidão mordendo e lambendo, Draco sentia o cheiro do próprio sangue ferroso e salgado, novas lagrimas desceram pela lateral de seus olhos. _Harry, me perdoa Harry,..._ repetia para si mesmo.

Uma mão buscou seu sexo e começou a estimulá-lo, tentou se debater, mas a mão foi ate o ferimento causado pela aranha e apertou sem dó à ferida aberta, a dor quase o partiu em dois.

Uma risada escarninha se fez ouvir e a mão voltou a seu membro bruscamente o manuseando e o pior era que seu corpo mesmo contra sua vontade começava a reagir ao ataque, a veia mais masoquista dentro dele despertando diante de tanta dor infligida ao seu corpo. A mente gritava em desespero, negativas sem fim, mas seu corpo involuntariamente reagia aos toques daquele ser que parecia saber exatamente o que fazer.

A boca quente alcançou seu mamilo e o mordiscou, contra sua vontade suas costas arquearam em busca de mais contato, as costelas machucadas se ressentiram do movimento e ele gritou, a boca buscou o outro mamilo e o mordeu com mais vontade e um gemido que nada tinha em nada haver com dor escapou de seus lábios.

Seu membro a esta altura já estava teso junto aquela mão que o masturbava com violência, seus quadris mesmo doendo buscavam um ritmo querendo aliviar a tensão que se acumulava no baixo ventre.

Uma das mãos do atacante fechou-se em seu pescoço e a boca em seu mamilo começou uma descida vertiginosa até chegar a seu pênis que gotejava por alivio, Draco quase gozou quando foi abocanhado com destreza, a língua o envolvendo todo e o apertando no céu da boca, a glande mergulhada fundo naquela garganta e então houve a sucção, uma seguida da outra, o ordenhando, buscando seu gozo, o forçando a dar sua semente.

Seu corpo todo reagiu se contorcendo enquanto ele era sacudido por ondas de emoções e sensações contraditórias.

Enfim explodiu num grito selvagem onde dor e prazeres se fundiram num só lamento. O corpo relaxou e até a dor foi amortecida pela força do momento. Lá no fundo uma voz gritava atravessando a névoa do prazer: _descarado, infiel, imoral..._ As palavras chicoteavam estalando em seu rosto.

Havia traído os votos que fizera ao moreno, sentiu prazer com outro que não seu marido, seu corpo se deixou seduzir por outro toque e tremores o começaram a percorrer todo seu corpo. A dor agora era mais moral do que física, e as palavras de condenação repetiam-se sem cessar em sua mente:_ descarado, infiel, imoral..._

Mas seu tormento ainda não havia acabado. Suas pernas foram afastadas e um dedo melado com seu próprio sêmen foi pressionado contra seu ânus, deslizando com facilidade para dentro do canal quente e relaxado pelo prazer sentido há pouco. Tentou se mover, afastar o invasor do seu corpo, mas a mão em seu pescoço apertou, fazendo o loiro respirar aos haustos; com as mãos machucadas tentou tirar os dedos de seu pescoço, mas estava muito fraco, e outro dedo juntou-se ao primeiro dentro de seu corpo. Não existia delicadeza na invasão, os movimentos buscavam o alargar e não dar prazer, o terceiro dedo entrou rasgando e forçando as paredes do canal ao limite, a mão deixou de pressionar o pescoço e ele pode respirar normalmente.

Sentiu o corpo sair de cima de si e os dedos o abandonarem, encolheu-se como um animal ferido, uma mão enredou-se em seus cabelos e o forçou a ficar de pé, com brutalidade foi empurrado até chocar com uma arvore, seu cabelo foi solto e seu rosto bateu no tronco áspero, sentiu o lábio cortar e o gosto do sangue na boca, uma perna sua foi levantada e então com uma única estocada foi penetrado duramente.

Ele não podia fazer nada mais além de gritar e extravasar um pouco da agonia sentida, palavras de clemência jamais sairiam de sua boca.

A respiração do outro estava alterada perto de sua orelha a qual ele lambia e mordia alternadamente, a cada embate o corpo do loiro arranhava-se na casca áspera do tronco acrescentando outros tantos arranhões aos já existentes.

O maldito sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, suas estocadas eram justas e certeiras em sua próstata, seu corpo logo começaria a dar amostras de apreciar a situação, era uma reação natural a um estimulo, mesmo que forçado.

O outro estava sem roupa, sentia seu ventre duro bater contra suas nádegas e costas, seu peito era musculoso, atlético sem ser pesado demais e devido às transformações seu cheiro estava algo almiscarado e selvagem.

Suas costelas reclamavam horrores da posição, suas mãos feridas buscavam equilíbrio ao se agarrem ao tronco, sua perna ferida sangrava.

Sentia-se sujo e usado. Então uma das mãos do agressor buscou seu membro a meio despertar e começou um lento movimento que o poria a pino em questão de segundos. Mesmo sob a venda seus olhos estavam fechados, e as lagrimas desciam sem parar.

Mas seu corpo era traidor e aos poucos os tremores de um novo orgasmo foram chegando, o ritmado barulho dos corpos batendo um no outro ecoavam em meio aos sons naturais da floresta, o homem gemia despudoradamente em seu ouvido num som animalesco e feroz, sob suas pálpebras fechadas os primeiros clarões que prenunciavam mais uma onda de devastador prazer já começavam, não tinha como evitar, era simples assim.

E então aconteceu, para não gemer alto e comprazer seu atacante mordeu o lábio ferido segurando mais firme possível, impedindo os sons de saírem. Mas seu corpo contraiu-se em espasmos langorosos o denunciando, seu canal apertou o membro dentro de si o forçando a despejar sua semente em seu interior, um grito selvagem cortou a quietude da floresta. E no final de tudo recebeu um beijo amoroso na junção do ombro com o pescoço, aquilo o quebrou por dentro, mas uma memória brotou em sua mente: - _Harry tinha esta mania... Harry tinha esta mesma mania... Esta mania..._

A mente de Draco travou nesta memória e sua respiração foi acelerando o ritmo do coração que golpeava suas costelas, enquanto uma ira avassaladora o percorria.

- Percebeu afinal... Draco? – sim ele conhecia aquela voz como conhecia a sua própria.

Como não havia percebido antes? Estava lá o tempo todo, todos os animais tinham a mesma cor, negros como uma noite sem estrelas... Como os revoltosos cabelos de seu marido. Uma pista tão clara que passou despercebida pelo fato dele estar um tanto alcoolizado, desnorteado e muito nervoso...

A venda foi retirada e com suprema delicadeza foi virado de frente para o moreno em sua gloria nua, nos olhos verdes o negro rodopiava mesclando-se nas íris e o sorriso de lado que adornava os lábios que tanto amava tinham um toque sádico.

Mesmo em meio a sua incredulidade estava aliviado, pois afinal, não tinha traído seus votos.

Um beijo brutal foi iniciado por Harry e o gosto do sangue de Draco se misturava nas bocas. O loiro ainda chocado e perdido dentre tantas sensações, sentia sua mente girar e vez ou outra maldizia o moreno pela pegadinha quase mortal e ao mesmo tempo xingava a si mesmo por não ter percebido as pistas que agora pareciam tão claras. Era óbvio que Harry nunca permitiria que ele passasse por uma situação destas sem interferir.

O beijo foi se tornando menos violento e impetuoso, e na mesma medida a dor física foi voltando até que ele gemeu com o desconforto. Harry interrompeu o beijo e o pegou no colo dizendo:

- Vamos pra casa.

Harry aparatou com loiro direto no banheiro deles na Mansão, a banheira estava já estava cheia de água quente e varias poções para auxiliar a cicatrização e diminuir a dor. Harry fez todo o trabalho e deu um belo banho no loiro, inclusive lavou com cuidado o cabelo longo, desembaraçando as mechas das folhas e gravetos.

Todos os machucados estavam cicatrizando e sumindo sem deixar rastro, sobre a mordida do lobo ele verteu uma poção mais forte, ela fumegou e o loiro choramingou, mas logo não existia nem rastro de dentes, repetiu a mesma ação com o ferimento causado pela queda da acromântula obtendo o mesmo resultado. Draco estava entregue, sua mente parecia ter se desligado, ele estava em estado de choque.

Após o banho medicinal, a água foi trocada e os dois se enxaguaram e ficaram mergulhados relaxando num banho perfumado. O moreno fez o marido ainda muito quieto beber uma poção para as costelas trincadas, retirou os espinhos das mãos e jogou mais poção em cima delas, fazendo os ferimentos desaparecerem sem deixar vestígios. O corpo de Draco não ficou com nenhuma macula do acontecido. O loiro foi levitado e envolvido num macio robe de chambre e cuidadosamente acomodado na cama.

Ao sentir a maciez do colchão, Draco saiu do torpor em que se encontrava e empurrou com toda força que ainda lhe restava as mãos do marido, e ficando de pé em cima da cama rompeu o silêncio num acesso de fúria:

- Seu imbecil desgraçado! Filho de uma hipogrifa! Eu podia ter morrido, ficado aleijado, perdido um olho naquela porra de floresta! Merlin sabe que meu coração quase parou por diversas vezes, seu infeliz! Eu me casei com um sádico enrustido? Você é uma porcaria de multianimago, Mordred maldito! – os olhos prateados refulgiam em pura indignação e ira, dirigida somente a Harry – Seu miserável, custava me avisar? Aposto que todos os grifos sabem e vão dar boas risadas da minha cara quando você contar sobre a pegadinha. E agora, como vou saber quando é você ou um animal de verdade que por ventura venha a me atacar?

- Draco... – tentou argumentar, mas um travesseiro acertado diretamente no rosto o impediu de continuar. – Draco, me escute,...

- Fora, está me ouvindo? Fora daqui! O tempo todo eu estava apavorado pensando que você poderia estar em perigo! Quando a pantera me atacou eu só pedia que você estivesse bem para cuidar dos nossos filhos! – a fúria refulgia nos olhos de Draco como prata líquida - Eu estava certo da minha morte, seu... Seu animal! Eu chorei de desespero, me martirizando, pensando que estava sendo leviano, que estava reagindo a outro homem! Cheguei a pensar que meu atacante poderia ser o mesmo bruxo que matou Callun e Emma, mas o tempo inteiro era você! O que você pretendia me torturando daquela maneira? Você fica excitado a me ver sangrando e indefeso?

_- Por Merlin! Draco certamente o mataria se soubesse que a cena descrita o agradava e muito_. - cogitou Harry em meio ao desabafo do loiro e sabiamente manteve a expressão neutra e a boca fechada.

- A partir de hoje você pode dormir onde quiser. A mansão tem muitos quartos, está me escutando seu sádico desgraçado! Está proibido de pisar aqui novamente!

- Drac...

- Fora! – o loiro apontava a porta do quarto e todo seu corpo tremia de ódio.

Harry achou melhor recuar e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, era sensato deixar a raiva de o outro arrefecer um pouco.

O loiro deixou o corpo cair na cama macia e abraçou os travesseiros, ainda ruminando a raiva que revolvia dentro dele ao lembrar cada um dos acontecimentos daquela prosopopéia. Criatura infeliz aquele grifo dos infernos!

Aos poucos o sono chegou entre resmungos e maldições, o cansaço levando a melhor sobre a raiva. E mesmo assim ele não estava descansado, qualquer ruído mínimo o despertava com a respiração em suspenso, o coração aos pulos e a varinha em punho. As lembranças daquele episódio ainda lhe renderiam muitos sustos.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Depois da explosão de Draco, o moreno andou pelos corredores da mansão, mas realmente não estava com sono. A aventura da noite o havia revigorado em lugar de cansá-lo, já era dia e sua consciência Grifinória o estava cutucando, então nem adiantava tentar dormir. Ele admitiu para si mesmo que desta vez quase passara dos limites com o marido; Draco ficou muito assustado e podia ter se machucado feio. A besta interior ronronava satisfeita, mas Harry sabia que teria de reforçar os grilhões mentais ou a próxima incursão das trevas que o habitavam poderia ter resultados desastrosos.

Desde que descobrira ser um multianimago, poucas vezes havia usado este poder, mas entendia que devia uma longa explicação ao marido e quem sabe com um pouquinho de ajuda o próprio Draco pudesse também adquirir o poder de se transformar em algum animal.

Após conjurar uma roupa para si, passou pela cozinha e pediu aos elfos um bule de café forte e quente que deveria ser levado ao seu refúgio do jardim.

Entregue aos pensamentos, saboreando a bebida revigorante enquanto observava a natureza através das paredes envidraçadas ele repassava as palavras do loiro e uma idéia cristalizou-se em sua mente.

Reforçou os feitiços de proteção no lugar e convocou: - Bolton.

Num estalo o belo homem estava a sua frente o fitando com estranha adoração e repulsa.

- Mestre. –a voz era sedosa, própria para a enganação.

- Sente-se.

O homem titubeou sem saber o que fazer, sua educação esmerada lhe comandava a sentar-se na poltrona, mais seu laço de servidão indicava que o chão aos pés de seu mestre era o lugar que lhe cabia, sem contar que não sentia um carinho daquelas mãos há um bom tempo. A indecisão bailou em sua face.

Harry suspirou com fastio, este era o preço a se pagar por criar tal laço. Não bastasse um loiro furioso dormindo no quarto do casal, ainda tinha um servo carente para lidar.

- Venha Alfie, aqui.

O homem tal qual um cachorro postou-se ao lado da poltrona de Harry, que se pôs a afagar aqueles cabelos macios, o semblante de Bolton era de puro enlevo. Com a outra mão alcançou a xícara de café e a bebericou, forte e sem açúcar, como apreciava. Monstro tinha ensinado bem os elfos da mansão.

- Tenho um serviço para você, Alfie.

O homem o fitou atento.

- Quero que reúna toda informação possível sobre um antigo colega seu, Visar Kushtim.

Sob sua mão sentiu o leve estremecimento de Bolton. Curioso. Então o tal bruxo causava medo até mesmo em seus antigos companheiros.

Harry depositou a xícara sobre a mesa e virou-se em direção ao lacaio postado a seu lado. Segurou Alfie pelo queixo levantando o belo rosto, aproximou o seu até as testas se tocarem e fez uma caricia na lateral do rosto bem escanhoado, os olhos verdes mergulharam nos castanhos quentes que o miravam embevecidos.

- Você fará isso por mim, Alfie?

A voz saiu sussurrada como um encanto, doce, não exigindo, mais perguntando. Harry deixou um dedo deslizar pela suavidade dos lábios de Bolton, era uma boca tentadora e cheia de promessas, o hálito dele tinha um traço de anis muito agradável. Quase roçou seus lábios nos do outro homem, sem nunca desviar o olhar que mantinha cativo.

E houve a capitulação:

- Sim mestre.

Podia ler na mente do outro o deslumbramento, a veneração chegando no limite entre a sanidade e a obsessão. Então sadicamente resolveu ir mais longe, puxou o outro para mais perto e com as mãos tremulas Bolton aferrou-se a sua túnica buscando mais contato.

Alfie estava perdido num turbilhão de êxtase e prazer imensurável. Sentiu quando a mão morena passeou por seu corpo e dedos destros abriram os botões de sua calça buscando refugio em suas roupas de baixo. O contato da pele de seu membro a caminho de ficar rígido com os dedos que o envolveram arrancaram um intenso gemido de seus lábios. A mão fechou-se sobre a precoce ereção e começou a masturbá-lo sem clemência, já fazia tanto tempo que ninguém o tocava, e na verdade ele não conseguia sentir desejo por outro que não fosse o mestre.

O laço que o prendia era forte demais, e embora Harry nunca tivesse dado mostras de querê-lo, Alfie nunca havia perdido a esperança de ser tocado com mais do que a carinhosa indulgência com a qual já havia se acostumado. E agora ele se via envolvido por aquela mão forte e sentia o cheiro daquela pele adorada, jamais havia sentido este turbilhão de sensações que o assolavam.

Dentes cravaram-se em seu ombro e uma onda de dor o trespassou de alto a baixo, sua marca começou a arder como se estivesse em chamas. Uma voz sussurrava em sua mente: _- A quem você pertence Bolton? A quem você pertence? Me diga, a quem você pertence e te darei o alivio que busca. A quem você pertence... Alfie?_

- Só a você mestre, só a você. – choramingou ex-comensal – Só a você.

Fogo corria por suas veias, ele sentia que a marca sangrava e golpes de dor o acometiam, mais nada era mais urgente do que se acabar de prazer nas mãos de seu mestre, e com um gemido desesperado ele se derramou, sentindo toda a dor sumir em meio ao êxtase.

Ainda sentindo os tremores do orgasmo percorrerem seu corpo, ele percebeu que estava na mesma posição de onde tudo começou, a testa de seu mestre encostada na sua, os dedos dele roçando de leve seus lábios, os olhos verdes que o mantinham cativos e a languidez pós-orgasmo era bastante real.

- Eu já te avisei Bolton, que sua mente fica muito aberta a ataques – o moreno roçou seu nariz no do ex-comensal e o viu fechar os olhos entendendo que tudo fora uma ilusão.

– Mas todo bom menino merece uma recompensa quando é obediente, não é mesmo? - Alfie abriu os olhos atordoado com o que se passara.

- Agora vá, espero informações sobre Kushtim sem demora.

Alfie ficou em pé fitando seu mestre como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e com uma leve mesura aparatou.

Harry suspirou resignado, apesar de o ocorrido ter sido apenas uma ilusão mental, ele havia elevado o sofrimento de Bolton a um novo patamar. O homem ficaria esperando pelo cumprimento da promessa de ser realmente amado e satisfeito sexualmente.

Seria um martírio que o outro passaria de bom grado, ancorado na promessa da futura recompensa pelas informações preciosas, uma promessa que ele nunca iria cumprir.

Seu corpo e seu coração pertenciam ao marido.

Harry Potter também sabia ser um canalha.

E o moreno voltou a apreciar o café enquanto planejava seu dia. No final da tarde buscaria as crianças e elfos na Toca, mas por hora iria colocar seus contatos e negócios em dia, pois com toda certeza Draco o passaria trancado no quarto remoendo os acontecimentos e ventilando a raiva.

As crianças encheram novamente a casa de sons e movimento, o casal de bruxos continuava a dividir as tarefas no cuidado com os filhos, mas o loiro se recusava a falar com ele e volta e meia o fitava com um olhar que trazia uma ponta de asco ou quem sabe de medo.

Já estavam no terceiro dia daquela batalha silenciosa e Harry começou a ficar nervoso. Será que seu descontrole havia matado o amor e a confiança de Draco?

Não havia sido esta sua intenção, e cada vez que tentava se explicar, o marido dava as costas e saía sem dizer uma só palavra.

Naquela tarde, ele avisou que precisava sair e foi brindado com um olhar glacial mais um simples dar de ombros. Depois de andar pela Londres trouxa e em seguida pela parte bruxa, uma idéia começou a tomar forma e ele seguiu seus instintos.

Já estavam no final da semana e nada do loiro amansar. Então ele partiu para o jogo sujo: depois de colocar as crianças na cama e certificar-se de que estavam dormindo, esperou que Draco fosse deitar, assumiu uma forma animaga e entrou sorrateiramente no quarto, depois de desfazer uns quantos feitiços de proteção conjurados pelo loiro. Muito precavido seu marido.

Parou perto da cama, começou a ganir e choramingar baixinho até que Draco se virou para o som e se deparou com um fofíssimo cão terrier escocês preto com lindos olhos verdes e pidões. Na boca ele carregava uma caixa para ser entregue ao loiro e continha um bilhete que foi lido sem demora:

_Desculpa por te assustar, minha intenção era só te proporcionar emoções diferentes e muito prazer. _

_Prometo usar sempre esta jóia independente do animago em que eu me transforme. _

_Me perdoa,_

_Com todo meu amor, _

_Harry._

Draco olhava entre tocado e ainda irritado como o marido, que da sua forma canina esperava pacientemente deitado no chão e o fitava com aqueles enormes olhos de cachorrinho perdido. Dentro da caixa havia uma espécie de gargantilha de metal com elos flexíveis e cravejados de pequenos brilhantes.

O loiro suspirou e chamou o animalzinho: - Vem cá seu vira lata irritante. Você ainda vai me matar do coração ou me fazer ter um derrame cerebral com as loucuras que apronta.

O cãozinho obediente chegou perto do loiro e esticou o pescoço. Entendendo a deixa, Draco escorregou a jóia pelo focinho do animal e ela se amoldou perfeitamente como uma coleira no pescoço do terrier que abanou o rabo e deu uma lambida nas mãos do outro.

O loiro se rendeu:

-Tudo bem Harry, mas nós precisamos ter uma longa conversa. Eu casei com você para todas as horas e ainda estou procurando me adaptar as suas novidades, agora volte a sua forma original e vamos dormir. Depois de uma semana de insônia, imaginando quando e que criatura medonha invadiria este quarto, eu preciso me recuperar. Estou me sentindo um caco! E se você largar uma pulga nesta cama, aí vai dormir na masmorra! Entendido?

Com um latido de entendimento, o cãozinho transformou-se no homem moreno e a coleira agora adornava o pulso direito como uma pulseira.

Harry abraçou o loiro e sussurrou junto a seus platinados cabelos – Me desculpa! Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo ser desprezível. – devolveu o loiro se abraçando a ele. – Mas agora vamos dormir que estou cheio de sono atrasado, e minha pele está se ressentindo disto.

Os dois se ajeitaram na imensa cama, o loiro aconchegou-se nos braços do moreno suspirando de contentamento, e logo ele já ressonava.

Nos lábios de Harry um sorriso brindava a penumbra do quarto, afinal conseguira o perdão do loiro, com o jeito certo sempre conseguia dobrar o orgulhoso Draco Malfoy, eterno príncipe da Sonserina.

Sentindo o perfume e o calor do corpo delgado aconchegado ao seu, se deixou levar ao mundo dos sonhos.

DHDHDHDH

**Notas explicativas dos feitiços:**

- _Accio! = feitiço de convocação._

- _Lux Maxima! = conjura uma labareda de fogo que ilumina muito bem, demora bastante a extinguir-se._

- _Occumbo! = para fazer cair pesadamente ao chão um corpo ou objeto._

- _Transmuto Revelare! = busca revelar a verdadeira forma de um animago._

-_ Felidae Exumai! = faz o animal em questão voar longe._

– _Incacerous Igneus! = para prender o corpo receptor em cordas de fogo._

– _Retardus tempus! = retarda momentaneamente alguma ação que esteja se desenrolando._

- _Relaxo! = faz o receptor ficar atordoado por alguns instantes._

- _Expulso! = lança o receptor para trás._

- _Crucio! = causa dor extrema sem deixar marcas._

- _Tabesco! = faz o receptor ficar disforme até o mesmo ser revertido._

- _Reducto! = desintegra ou destrói o que estiver à frente, inanimado (rocha) ou animado (ser vivo)._

– _Petrificus Totalus! = transforma o alvo em pedra._

– _Defendendi! = cria uma redoma prateada em torna de quem a conjura, se o atacante a tocar recebera uma descarga dolorosa._

- _Avada Kedavra! = é mais terrível das Maldições Imperdoáveis, causa morte instantânea e sem macula. _

_Obs Fabianadat: nem eu me tinha dado conta da quantidade de feitiços usados no combate na floresta. O.O_


End file.
